The present invention relates generally to trays prepared from corrugated paperboard and more particularly to a reinforced paperboard tray that is stackable for use as a parts bin, storage container or point of purchase display. Such trays may be formed at the factory where they are collapsed for shipment and then merely folded for set up at the point of use or they may actually be constructed at the point of use. The present invention relates to such a tray that maybe constructed at the point of use with adhesive or the like, or that may be constructed at the point of manufacture and shipped in a set up condition.